Showing up Sho
by Animeninja454
Summary: Kyoko managed to get rid of her stalker Reino, but now she has another problem...Sho Fuwa. He visits when he's not wanted and buys her these ridiculously expensive gifts every other month. Sounds like a dream come true, but not to Kyoko Mogami. Thankfully Lory comes up with a plan to stop him from trying to get her back, knowing him...it wont be easy.
1. Chapter 1: Lory

**Now I write a skip beat story XP  
I did Fruba first because its an easy anime to write about. Skip beat on the other hand...is a little harder to write a story for. Oh yeah, if any of you guys are Kyoko X Sho fans I suggest you don't read this cuz personally I don't like him.**

**I just realized I've been talking too WITH THE 1st CHAPTER **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

In the halls of LME things were normal. The president Lory Takarada was at his office in a costume of an ancient pharaoh with different servants at his side. His office chair was now an elegant throne that appeared to be made out of solid gold. He was relaxing in his throne when someone was speaking through the intercom." Umm...President Lory, there is someone here to see Kyoko."  
The LME president perked up and answered the intercom, " What is the name of this person?"  
" He's a star from another big agency, his name is.."

" Sho Fuwa, he's in the lobby currently. Asking where she might be"

Lory then got up from his throne and raced down the hallways of LME with two of his servants following him.

* * *

In the Love Me room a certain orange haired girl had changed into her flashy pink love me uniform and was about to head out, when suddenly Lory burst in the door!  
Kyoko stepped back in confusion, " Takarada-san...what are you doing here?"  
" No time to explain!", he then crouched to the ground and pulled up a floor tile. The president grabbed Kyoko's arm and jumped down.

* * *

They tumbled on the ground and landed, once Kyoko got up she looked at her surroundings. They were underground no question about that, but it sure didn't look like it. They were in a big room with oak wood flooring and blue walls. The room also had a snack and drink machine, a soft blue couch, and a nice flat screen TV.

Kyoko turned her head and looked at the president,appaled.

" Takarada- san...what is this room?

* * *

**A good start dont you think?**

**please tell me if i spelled Lory's name right...I suck at remembering names.  
Lory was always one of those funny characters that likes to mess with people, like Shigure in Fruba!  
Anyways, Remember read, rate, review, follow, favorite, blah blah blah**

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

**This is my first Skip beat story and I have plenty of ideas.  
I also realized that I was rambling in the last Authors Note so much that I forgot the disclaimer. YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME XP**

**disclaimer: I do not own skip beat, if I did sho would get run over by a bus or something XP**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyoko sat next to the flashy president of LME on the couch watching TV. " Umm...Takarada-san, what exactly is this room?"  
" I'm glad you asked Mogami-kun! This is a refuge room"  
" Why would LME need a refuge room?"  
" Well, lets just say it's in case of a fangirl attack." The orange haired teen nodded in response," No fangirls have attacked me...so why am I here?"  
When the president heard this his expression changed from happy to serious. He looked at Kyoko and sighed  
" Because...Sho Fuwa came to see you today."

Sho's name echoed through her head. That idiot was trying to visit her?! She didn't even want him here!  
Lory saw that she was not happy to here the put a hand on her shoulder, " Don't worry Mogami-kun. We got you covered.", He then looked up at the ceiling and shouted" ! ! You can come in now!"

The make-up artist dropped from the ceiling with a duffle bag slung on her shoulder. " Hello Kyoko-chan. Long time no see!" Kyoko looked at her, then at Lory. " Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

Mrs. Woods sat down next to them and told them her plan. " Since Sho Fuwa is here to see Kyoko we have to make sure he doesn't know where you are. But you can't stay in this room forever," She unzipped her duffle bag and dumped the contents on the spot next to her. The bag was full of clothes and make-up. " We have to make you un recognizable" Kyoko thought about it and sighed, it was worth a try at least.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Im not that good at writing in Normal POV.**

**Sho fangirls: Noooo! Our gorgeous Sho-chan wasn't in the chapter - points at me- Its your fault! - runs toward me to attack-  
**

**Me: - pulls out AK-47 - COME AT ME!**

* * *

**REMEMBER read, rate, review, follow, and fovorite so I can get a new gun to ward off these fangirls!**

** .~. ~AnimeNinja454**


	3. Chapter 3: Bye Sho Fuwa

**Guys...Im so sorry. I keep forgetting to update and then I look at the clock and it's nightime ;-;  
I am so freakin sorry ;-;**

* * *

While Kyoko was being transformed by Mrs. Woods, Lory was sitting on the couch watching a love show. He was in tears and had a box of tissues in his arms.

"Darling! She's ready!"

Once Kyoko stepped in front of Lory he was shocked.  
She was wearing a wig the that was dark brown colored and went down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep shade of red and she was wearing a short red dress that went to her mid thighs.

" Woah...You've outdone yourself ! I barely know thats Mogami-Kun!"

Mrs. Woods nodded," It's my best work...but it took longer because we worked on her voice. She needed to sound innocent. "

**( A/N- ~** _this text~ _is Kyoko's fake voice. It sounds like when Mimori is talking to " Sho-chan" **-) **

* * *

**In the LME lobby **

A certain blonde pop star was leaning on the wall in the lobby of the LME agency. He looked pretty ticked off. " Crap. I've been here for an hour and I still can't find Kyoko. Everyone here told me she was in the Love Me room but I already checked there."

"_Excuse me...are you looking for someone?"_

Sho turned around to see who was talking to him. A young woman with brown hair was standing next to him.

" Yes. I am looking for someone. Her name is Kyoko Mogami. Seen her?"  
The girl thought about it and nodded her head,  
" _Yes, Yes I have. She showed up late and came in 30 minutes ago! I believe she's getting her make-up done for a role she accepted."_

Sho sighed. Of course...she had to be busy when he came to visit.

" _Anyways, you don't work at this agency do you? I've never seen you around."  
__  
_" I work at the rival agency to LME. Which in my opinion, is waaaay better than LME. "  
" _Everyone has their own opinions Mr...uh...I never got your name."_

Sho was shocked. " You don't know me? I'm famous! You should know my name!"

" _We're all pretty much famous here." _

" My name is Sho Fuwa. And yours is..?"

" _You can call me Rima " _

After a few minutes the two parted ways and Sho walked out the doors of LME.  
Kyoko then took off her wig and ran to the Love Me room.

" Mission successful."

* * *

**Woooohooo! Im done with this chapter! now i can update my other story. I've been watching and reading Inuyasha alot and I lose track of time. I forget to update...**

**Anyways, read, and review.**

**PEACE OUT ~AnimeNinja454**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bouquet

**Yo ._.  
I am trying to make my chapters longer but my hands don't listen to me ;-; Dumb hands. Im going to try even harder to write more! And if it fails...oh well.**

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

Today just feels great! I got rid of Sho yesterday and it made me pretty happy! Of course he'll be back but I'll enjoy the moment!

I walked into the doors of LME and I was about to walk out of the lobby when," Wait Mogami-san!"  
It was the ladies at the front desk."Mogami-san, I'm sorry to bother you but someone left a present for you at the front desk."

Someone got a gift for me?! It isn't even my birthday! I got a little excited when I heard the word present.  
" Well go on, go on" I said " Who's it from?"

" I believe his name was Sho Fuwa. Your gift is over on the wall there."

When I turned around I was horrified. It was a giant bouquet of flowers. Just like the one he brought me on valentines day! With a look of complete rage, I said thank you to the ladies up front and tried to carry this Bouquet.

First, I tried carrying it on my shoulder. That made me tip over and fall on my back. Second, I just carried it with my arms. I fell forwards onto the Bouquet. How was I going to get rid of this thing.

When I looked outside and saw all the fangirls outside, it gave me an idea. I left my bouquet sitting against the wall and went to the Love me room to but on the costume for Rima and hurried outside with the bouquet.

" Excuse me, are there any Ren fans over here?!" I shouted outside. All the girls stood up. " Well my name is Rima, one of his make-up artists. I'm proud to tell you that he has made this giant bouquet of beautiful for his beloved fans!"

The girls squealed in delight.  
" But remember this. Only one fan can have it... NOW GO GET IT!" I said as I threw it out the door. The fangirls scrambled to the flowers and they were each trying to get it for themselves.

I stood there watching the chaos and laughed. It was too perfect.

" Mind explaining whats going on 'Rima'? "

I froze. I turned to see who it was.

Tsuruga-san.

The one person I really didn't need to see right now!

* * *

" Mind explaining whats going on 'Rima'?"

I took of my brown haired wig and sighed. " It's me. Kyoko."

" I didn't even recognize you Magami-san. Why are you wearing a costume?"

I messed with the wig...I was kinda nervous." Well, you see...I-"

" MOGAMI-KUN. YOU NEED TO COME TO THE LME PRESIDENTS OFFICE"  
I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.  
" I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. Another time maybe?"

I walked to the president's office, still decked out in egyptian gold...I sat down.  
" What did you need me for Takarada-san?"

" Well Mogami-kun I thought of a plan to have Sho stop chasing after you for good!"  
" Really?! Well tell me what it is!"

I could finally get rid of that creep forever. It sounded too good to be true!

" You, Mogami-kun" Lory stood up in his throne with his fist up," MUST CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO REN TSURUGA!"

" W-What?!"

* * *

**YES! I MADE MY CHAPTER 200 WORDS MORE THAN NORMAL!  
****Its a start at least :) Thank you guys for the reviews. it inspires me. I'm so touched ;-; Anyways read , review, follow, favorite blah blah blah**

** PEACE OUT ~AnimeNinja454**


	5. Chapter 5: Confess

**I would have had the chapter done yesterday but I had to look up ONE NAME and my computer erased it ;-; Dumb computer **

* * *

" C-confess my love? I'm not in love with him!" A certain orange haired teen said waving her arms defensively.

The Lme president stepped off his throne and sat on the couch.  
" Mogami-kun, I am a master of love. I've seen it all!"

Kyoko sighed in defeat. " okay...I admit it. I do l-lo...like him alot."

As soon as lory heard this he had the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen. He grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and pushed her to the door.  
" Thats all I needed to hear. Take your time confessing bye!"

He pushed her out and closed the doors. " Time to make some phone calls!" he said as he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.  
The person picked up and answered.

" Hello? this is Yashiro speaking."

* * *

Yashiro was in the hallway of LME waiting for Ren to come out of the lounge room. He was on his phone, apparently it was a call from the LME president.

When Ren walked into the hallway he was shocked. Yashiro had the biggest sparkliest **( A/N- that may not be a word but it is now XD )** _  
_smile on his face. It literally lit up the whole hallway.  
" Yashiro-san, I'm ready to go." His manager shook his head and snapped out of his sparkly trance. " Oh, sorry about that. We can go now."  
Him and Ren started walking and then he spoke up. " So Yashiro-san, what exactly made you smile that much?"

" All in good time Ren, all in good time..."

" Ok...now I'm really worried."

* * *

Kyoko sat in the Love me room thinking about what the president said.

_" You must confess your love to TSURUGA REN!" _

" Its not that simple." Kyoko said as she crossed her arms.

" Whats not that simple?"  
Kyoko turned around to see Kanae standing behind her.

" M-Moko-san?!"

* * *

**HOW U LIKE DEM APPLES?!  
Once again Moongrl008 I cannot apologize enough. I take my anger out on noteshelf, I did not realize I was still on my story page ;-;  
I just cant stop saying sorry. ;-; **

**;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; **

**read review follow favorite bye **

**~ AnimeNinja454**


	6. Chapter 6: Script

**Yo. I was stumped on this chapter. And I'm kinda nervous, 20 reviews was the exact number of reviews in my very first story before It lost its story line :(**

* * *

" M-Moko-san?" Kyoko turned around to see her best friend

" What were you saying about something not being so easy? "

Kyoko sighed, " I-Its too embarrasing."

Kanae **( A/N- Did I spell that right? Freaking names)** turned around and started to walk out of the room. " And I thought we were the best of friends." _  
_

" NOOOOOOOO! MOKO-SAN DON'T LEAVE!" Kyoko cried. She was on the floor holding onto Kanae's legs so she couldn't walk out." I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ;-;"

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae sat on the floor of the Love Me room. Kyoko was depressed because she had to tell her friend everything about what the president told her yesterday.

" Well, I understand the situation. But why is this so hard for you?"

Kyoko stood up " Moko-san! You don't understand! This is Tsuruga-san we're talking about! If I tell him the plan he'll get mad at me because it'll sound like I'm trying to use him!"

" ... "

" I have to wait for just the right time."

" Kyoko, you're making this sound like a life or death situation."

" THATS BECAUSE IT IS!"

* * *

Lory sat at his desk looking through different dramas.

" Ok...no...too long...too short...don't like the story...AHA!" He held up one script. It was a blood red book with the title _Last stand._

Sawara-san was standing in front of his desk. " Why that one? Whats so special about it?"

" Because! If I put the two of them in a love drama they'll know I'm messing with them. But with this," Lory held the book higher " my plan will work :3"

Sawara-san picked up a copy of the script," Which two people are you talking about?"

" Why, Mogami-kun and Tsuruga-kun of course!"

* * *

**TADA! OK dont get mad. I made you guys wait 5 days and this is what I give you. A short 300 word chapter. AND IM SORRY! I had to get at least something out or you would abandon me ;-; **

**Anyways read, review, follow, favorite**

**Sob ~AnimeNinja454**


	7. Chapter 7: Drama

**Once I typed in the Title last stand I feel like im swimming in a pool of story ideas :3  
This chapter will have more Lory Takarada. He has alot to do with the story right now.  
Roll the clip!**

* * *

Kyoko Mogami, the first Love Me member.  
The girl who played Mio, Natsu, and Setsuka Heel, was scared stiff.

She was about to face her newest fear.  
Her biggest fear of all time.  
Kyoko Mogami was standing right in front of...

...The LME President's office.

**(Ha...I made it sound really important X3)**

She hesitantly knocked on the door.

And waited.  
And waited.

" Oh, Mogami-kun come in!" The teen sighed and pushed open to door.  
Only to find Lory and the object of her affection, Ren Tsuruga, sitting on the couches. Ren was seething with rage, while Lory was happier than ever.

Lory was wearing a new costume. He was currently wearing clothes Identical to Ash Ketchum and his employees in the office were dressed as different Poke'mon.

The president stood up " Sorry to keep you waiting. Ren and I were just having a little chat."

Kyoko sat down on the couch about a foot from Ren. And Lory.  
" What was it you called me for Takarada-san?"

" Well I'm glad you asked! I have a new drama for you two!"

Both actors turned their heads and glared.

" It's not a love drama, Idiots. What kind of evil man do you take me for?"

* * *

Kyoko was holding the script in her hands.  
" Last stand huh? Sounds cool." She flipped to the first page.

_Tara was a delinquent who went to Kyoto High school. She always got in trouble with teachers everyday and put herself and others in danger many times for her own amusement. She skipped school one day and met up with her friends in an alley.  
She agreed to join their theft ring the _Golden Skull_ .  
Their rival ring competes with them to steal the ultimate prize...a national treasure found deep in a building locked and trapped around every corner.  
Tara, may just be the person they need to complete the heist._

_Kyoko closed to book. " So..is it another Mio type character?"_

Lory shook his head." Nope. Tara isn't angry and full of hatred. She's adventurous and and willing to take risks for her own fun.," The president pointed at Ren, " You will be playing Tara's best friend Hiro. "

* * *

' Putting us in a drama together...' Kyoko thought.

' ...He really is messing with us.' Ren sighed.

* * *

**I finally got my Ideas together. thank god. Even though I kinda know where my story is going...If you have an Idea I will look into it.**

**BYE BYE ~AnimeNinja454 **


	8. Chapter 8: Poke'mon -

**Does anyone else know when any of my stories are gonna end? Cuz I sure don't. ;) No I'm actually serious. I don't know how I'll end it. Dun Dun Dun. Ill stop talking so u can read. **

**ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

Ren sat in the lobby of LME on one of the couches and chairs. Next to him a very happy Yashiro sat beside him. " Ren! I can't believe it! You and Kyoko-chan are in a drama together!" Yashiro squealed. He was flipping through the script reading every other sentence.

"We were in a drama before Yashiro-san. Dark moon." Ren closed his copy of the script. " Why are you so happy? It's not a love drama."

" But your characters hated each other. It was so heartbreaking!"

" Here we go again... "

Yashiro went on his knees his hands in fists while anime tears flowed out of his eyes.  
" To think that the two lovers who were meant to be together were forced to be in a drama that made the two hold grudges against each other! What a cruel world Sho-biz can be!"

Ren got up and patted Yashiros back." Calm down Yashiro-san. I love her, but she probably doesn't feel the same way. Mogami-san is in the Love Me section because she lacks love."

Yashiro sat up and smiled. _If only you knew, Ren |:3 If only you knew. _He thought.

* * *

-ACHOO-

Kyoko grabbed a tissue and held it to her face.

-ACHOOO-

Kanae stood in front of her locker packing up to go home for the day.

-ACHOOOO-

" Why are you sneezing so much?! If you're sick, go home!  
Kyoko shook her head." I'm not sick Moko-san."

" Then what is it?"

" Someone's talking about me..."

* * *

Lory sat with his feet on his desk and a DS in his hand.  
The Poke'mon Soulsilver music was playing through the office.

**Your Poke'mon have fainted.**

**Lory took his Poke'mon to  
the nearest Poke'mon  
center protecting his fainted  
and injured pokemon from further harm.**

" CRAP!" He said as he threw his DS across the room and it smashed against the wall.  
Lory opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out another blue DS and had someone get the game cartridge from in the smashed DS and continued to play.

Sawara stepped into the office and saw the smashed DS. " I don't even want to know."  
The president closed his DS and sat upright.  
" So...did they accept? I told them I found them a drama. I didn't say they had to do it."

" Yes. They both accepted. Although Ren was a little suspicious."

Lory slumped in his seat. " Awwww...sometimes he sees right through my plans ;-; "

" Besides the point, why are you playing Poke'mon Soulsilver?"

Lory opened his DS. " Since I'm dressed as a Poke'mon trainer I wanted to play it. It's actually fun! "  
**( A/N; I actually own that game on DS. I stopped watching Poke'mon a While ago, I miss dawn :(. In soulsilver, I Beat all the gym leaders in the game plus the elite four and the champion. I also caught 3 out of 5 legendary pokemon in the game . I just had to say that.)**

" I just can't beat this Gym leader though. Its the steel type gym leader."

**( A/N : My weakness in Poke'mon is Steel types.)**

Sawara sighed." Well I hope your plan works, with you just sitting there playing Poke'mon.

* * *

**I am sorry about all the Poke'mon talk. Ths is supposed to be a skip beat story but I couldn't help myself ;-; **

**I'm so ashamed.  
****Anyways, read, review, follow, favorite.  
****PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU ~ AnimeNinja454**


	9. Chapter 9: Drive

**Y'now how at first in the Skip beat series, you hated sho fuwa because he was a jerk. Well, after getting to like after volume 15...I don't know who I'm supposed to hate. I have soooooo many feels. ;-;  
I still dont like fuwa but...I don't know.**

**But I still love Ren X Kyoko.**

* * *

Kyoko grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
She was ready.

She dashed out of LME and stopped outside of the door and spotted the car she was looking for.

Tsuruga Ren's car, the one she lo...respected.

Kyoko walked up to his car and got in.  
" Thank you for the ride Tsuruga san! I don't know how I could have made it otherwise!"

" It's fine Mogami-san. I'm happy to be able to help."

* * *

The ride to the building where the filming would start was an hour away from LME.  
So Kyoko pulled out her MP3 player and put on her earbuds.

" Soooo, Ren. Decided to confess to her in the car? |:3 "

" No. She needed a ride Yashiro-san" Ren said with a straight face.

" Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...I believe you. X3. You love Kyoko so much you'll confess during the drama, then it'll make her role easier.

Ren sighed and took his hand off the steering wheel. The car swerved around in a circle and stopped.

" What do you think You're doing Ren?! "

Ren resumed driving " It shut you up didn't it?"

* * *

After music, and more arguing with Yashiro, they made it to the filming station.  
All of them got out of the car and entered the building.

" Alright...the room we need to go in is room 2-C" Kyoko said. She opened the door to room 2-C.

All the actors, and the stage help for the drama were there.

A familiar figure walked up to Kyoko.

" Hello Kyoko, haven't seen you in a while."

She gasped and stepped back, " Why are you here!? Sho!?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**yeah, this is a cliff hanger.  
So anyways. I wanted to ask if anyone has found a community for this because that would be great too. **

**Read review follow favorite and wait till next chapter**

**SEEE YA ~AnimeNinja454**


	10. Chapter 10: Ready

**I was so caught up because my cousins came over the week before August 1st then we were in the school scramble. ( getting supplies for the first day of school and all that junk.)**

**After all that, I was a little lazy. I told my self I had to suck it up and do it!**

**And when I started, I had ideas, ideas, and even more ideas :3**

**So bear with me, I am not abandoning the story, I just need time.  
Which is what I don't have. -_-**

* * *

" What are you doing here?! Sho?! "  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Chill Kyoko."

" Do you not understand English!?" **( Or in this case, Japanese ._. ) ** " I asked you what you're doing here!"

Sho looked at the angry teen then sighed.  
" Why do you think I'm here? "

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

No way was this happening.  
There was no way she was filming with him again!  
The PV was a short job, but a drama!  
I'll be working with him for soooooo long!

I didn't expect that arrogant jerk to be here!

"Why did you accept this job? I thought you didn't like acting enough to work in a drama."

Sho sighed and stared into space. " I guess I accepted this job..."

I waited.  
I waited.  
And I waited.

He turned back to face me and looked strait into my eyes.  
" ...Because you were here."

I was not expecting that.  
" No comment." I said as I turned around and walked out of the room.  
I stomped down the long hallway, my footsteps echoing though the building.  
At that moment, I stopped.

Where did Tsuruga-san disappear off to?

He was here before! He walked me in the building!  
...Yeah...he drove me here too. He's such a nice guy to be around...

Kyoko realized what she was thinking and shook her head.

" No Kyoko! Now is not the time to be traveling to La-La Land!

She had her Grudge Kyokos lock up the gateway the La-La Land in her mind.

" I should find Tsuruga-san, In real life!"  
She started walking down the hallway once again, when she heard voices in the room next to her.

_" Oh don't be so upset about it, it's no big deal."_

_" I'm not upset. I'm pissed off! I mean, who does he think he is!? "_

_" Calm down, just go get some fresh air." _

_" ...Fine..." _

I heard footsteps coming toward the door.  
NO! They'll know I was spying!  
I quickly ran from the door and hid on the other side.

The door opened and revealed Tsuruga Ren, walking down the hallway and out the door.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Normal POV**

Kyoko still stood at the other side of the door, looking off into the hallway that Ren had already left.

' T-Tsuruga-san was angry? Why?' Kyoko thought.

She recalled what she heard earlier.  
' He said that he was pissed. And he said " Who does he think he is". If I'm guessing correctly, he was talking about Sho.'

'Somehow, It makes me sort of happy to know Tsuruga-san is keeping his distance from Sho.'

'But...I dont want him to be caught up in my problems.  
He...he has bigger problems than me.'

* * *

It was now 10:00 in the morning, the Filming for 'Last Stand' was starting outside.

The set was the outside of a high school building. The weather outside was sunny with a slight breeze, perfect for the beginning of the drama.

The field around the building had green grass and a decorated gate at the front.

" Wow, It's the perfect day to come outside! " Kyoko said, she was looking into the blue sky smiling.

Ren stood beside her. " Yeah, we couldn't have chosen a better day."

They stood there for a couple of minutes before they had to change.

* * *

Once they came out their dressing rooms, Yashiro looked at their costumes.

Kyoko was wearing a long strait black wig that reached down to her waist and contacts the color of deep purple. Her outfit consisted of a red high school uniform top with the sleeves removed. On her arms, she had black finger gloves that reached her elbows.  
Her skirt was red and 2 inches above her knee. Her shoes were black boots that had zippers placed on the sides.

Ren's outfit was a little less rebel. On his head was a short haired-brown wig, with brown contacts to match. He was wearing a black shortsleeved sweater with the Kanji for war in yellow. His pants were baggy and were also black with yellow stripes on the sides.  
His shoes were simple Nike tennis shoes.

" I couldn't even recognize you two at first! You look so different!" Yashiro smiled.

This is going to be fun |:3

* * *

**There it is, my I'm sorry chapter, It took thing I ever typed, 862 words!. I hope you can forgive me. I looked at all my stories and looked at the difference in followers.**

**YOU people love a good skip beat story X3**

**Anyways read, review, and definitely make sure to review. **

**PEACE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ~AnimeNinja454 **


	11. Chapter 11: Yamaken, Hiro, and Tara

**they threw science fair at me, we got a Wii U, Our internet was turned off, some crazy stuff happened. But now I'm back and I promise you that however long I'm late, I will make a longer chapter.  
;-; But I took waaay to long this time. I have no words to describe how sorry I am for making you wait. ;-;  
** **I do noy deserve to write you guys stories ;-;**

**Just for recap, here are the drama roles.**

**Kyoko- Tara**

**Ren- Hiro**

**Yamaken( Tara's other friend. He never missed a day of school.)- Sho**

**THose are the main characters. The others are random people.**

* * *

Everyone in the crew and cast were scattered everywhere. It was time to film the first scene in the drama.

The first scene will film out on the school courtyard.

The director stood up, the script rolled up un his hand. " This scene will start outside, then move inside. Lets do our best!"

The crew and cast pumped their fists in the air. " Yeah we will!"

* * *

_Scene 1_

_Tara sat on a tree branch on the school grounds. She looking into the sky, past the clouds. _

_" Oi, Tara. What are you doing out here?" She sighed and looked at the figure under the tree. Yamaken.  
" Morning classes already ended. Why aren't you coming anymore?"_

_Tara jumped down from her branch. " Because...because I'm bored with it all. All we do is sit in classes and learn random knowlwge. Half of it isn't even useful."_

_Yamaken pointed at the school building. " If you never go to class, you wont be able to do what you want when you're older. Please Tara, just one class."_

_She looked at her friend, he was begging her. Even though she was rough, she did have a heart. _

_" Alright, I'll go." Tara sighed. She followed Yamaken into Health Science class._

_Scene 2_

_Tara sat in science class staring at the the teacher. Yamaken was taking notes, making sure to get every piece of information in the lesson. She became bored and looked outside, she was glad she had a window seat.  
She dozed off after the class pulled out their textbooks._

_Tara felt a tap on her shoulder, it was probably Yamaken. 'I must have slept through class. '_

_She raised her head and looked at the window, Hiro sat on the other side of the window.  
" Yo. You coming to the alley?"  
" Not now Hiro! I'm in the middle of-"  
" Naptime?" _

_Tara looked around the classroom. " Y'now what, I am coming."_

_She jumped out of the window and ran off the school campus._

_" School really isn't my thing."_

* * *

**This chapter was short ,I know, And im sorry.**

**I have no way to say how sorry I am**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: Painful Past Memories

**Scene 2**

_T__he delinquent duo ran for what seemed like forever. _

_Past the countless cars of policemen and down the maze of streets. They finally stopped at market road, where all the shops and carts stayed. Selling anything from the freshest fruits to the worst trash in japan. And...  
It was a Great, place to hide things._

_Hiro walked up to a decorated toy stand, with Tara close behind.  
The stand was full of wooden toys in the shapes of puppies, kitties, and any other cute animal you could think of.  
The woman standing in front of us was average height with innocent blue eyes and Kelly green hair. _

**_" Oh my my! " The woman sang, " A young couple! So nice of you to stop by! What would you two like?" _**

_Hiro pointed to the curtain behind her. " We would like to see what's in the back. "  
Once this was said, her blue eyes scanned the two of us and a smirk formed onto her face.  
" Back again Hiro? Don't you have school? " She chuckled._

_The woman, known as Perry, lead us into the back and unlocked a wooden trapdoor. She handed both of us flashlights and whispered something into my ear,  
" Hey, make sure your boyfriend doesn't get into trouble ok? " _

_Tara blushed. " Hey. He's not my-"  
" Just do down!" Perry pushed my into the door and shut us in. _

_She headed back to the outside of her stand and put on her face voice._

**_" Oh my my! Customers! What would you like?"_**

* * *

**Scene 3**

_Once you got past the first mile of dark hallways, the place was great.  
Traditional lanterns hung from the ceiling showing the walls that were constantly worked on to keep clean.  
The center of the underground system is where almost everyone stayed. Card games, running races, everyone was doing something._

_That's what usually went on..._

_Today, when they walked into the plaza things were still rushed. But for a different reason._

_People were carrying alcohol, bandages, and weapons. _

_Bodies were on the floor blood was on the walls, benches, and buildings. Some were wriggling, trying to cling to their lives, some were completely still...  
Someone from the rival gang had attacked and was still in the compound. _

_Hiro handed me a gun and looked me right in the eyes. A look that meant ' Be careful, but kill if you have to ' I took the gun from his hand and nodded._

We raced off in opposite directions.

* * *

**Scene 4**

_Tara walked silently down the many hallways of the compound. ' I could be killed any second, I need to stay sharp '_

_After what seemed to be forever, she heard a scream echo through the empty halls. Taking a breath, she followed the scream.  
She found a man hidden by the shadows standing over the body of one of our members. His knife was still in his hands. _

_Tara raised her gun. " Turn around and show yourself, or o swear I will shoot!" _

_The man hesitated then turned to face Tara. _

_Her eyes widened and she dropped her gun.  
" No way..." _

_" Oh? I was wondering why you left school!" Yamaken stepped towards her.  
Tara shook her head. " This isn't you...my friend is still at school! T-taking notes! Studying!" _

_Yamaken laughed. " Did you think I was actually your friend?! I was only friends with you to get info on you Golden Skull scum."_

_" Stop! " _

_" I don't even care that you're my friend, you have no use to me! "_

_" ..." _

_" You're just a plain girl, with no sex appeal! "_

* * *

At that moment, Kyoko lost all the lines she had memorized, all the thought she put into her character.  
She froze, staring at Sho.

Only that line circled through her mind.

**" You're just a plain girl, with no sex-appeal! "**

Kyoko lowered her head and raised her hand, signaling a stop.

" Director...stop the scene please."

Everyone looked at her with worried glances.

" I just need some time..." She silently walked off the set and out the building.

**" She's just a plain girl, with no sex-appeal!" **

* * *

**Ha ha! How you like that.**

**I made a refrence to when sho first betrayed her, and now he has done it twice .  
Poor Kyoko**


End file.
